Survival
by Daunyel Winchester
Summary: What happens when a sister you thought didn't exist is truly alive and the demon that killed your mother is one of the same that destroyed her life. What will happen when Alana's deep dark secret comes to light?
1. Chapter 1

**SURVIVAL**

**(Sequel to Capture)**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**DINGMAN'S FERRY, PENNSYLVANIA – TWO WEEKS LATER**

**Nineteen year old Alana Mae Winchester stood quietly in her Aunt's parlor as the funeral party came in to give their condolences. Days ago her mother had passed on, a stroke the doctor had said. But how could that be? She was far too young for a stroke.**

"**Alana?" Mrs. Holmes, her Aunt's next door neighbor said, interrupting her thoughts, "I'm deeply sorry for your lost dear."**

**She nodded, how many people were going to say they were sorry when they hardly knew her or her mother? God! It was pitiful! All she wanted was to run from here, to change into her torn jeans and tank and bolt from the house. She didn't give a damn anymore, her mother was gone, buried beneath the earth and the funeral was long done with. And if one more stranger came up to her, she was going to scream.**

**That was the case ten minutes later when two young men strolled up and offered their condolences. She was about to throw her hands in the air and scream, but stopped when she realized that these were her father's sons! Her brothers!**

"**Dean? Sam?" she asked, gulping back tears. How long had she wanted to meet them in person, to hug them, be a family since she found out some time ago they had no mother and she was willing to share hers to make their family complete.**

**They nodded, tears in their eyes. Alana just threw her arms around them, not caring what anyone in the room thought and held them. All the pain; the hurt rushing away. Now she knew how they felt all those years ago after they lost their mother.**

**Why had her father said that he rather them to live separate lives? How many times did he say she was better off not knowing them? That she wouldn't truly know her brothers at all, but here they were and something felt out of place.**

"**But…"she paused, "Dad told me…" she gulped, trying to keep the tears from falling from her hazel-green eyes, "He told me that I was never to meet you. What happened? Is he hurt?" she asked.**

**Dean shook his head and rubbed her arms, "Can we talk in private?"**

**She glanced about the room to find her Aunt – not seeing her around, shrugged. She nodded to Dean and motioned them to follow her outside to the patio tent outside. Even though it was on the chilly side, it was a welcome for her; she'd been cooped up way too long.**

"**What's happened?" she asked again, this time in a calm and curious manner, though inside she was ready to crack.**

"**Dad needs us to stick together. He knew of your mom's death and sent us to get you. Something evil is after us."**

"**The monster that killed mom?" she asked, curious as to what they knew.**

"**How did she die?" Sam asked as they walked to the side of the house and sat on the bench that was near her aunt's rose garden.**

"**I came home late one night from a friend's and went into her room to kiss her goodnight like I always did and when I didn't see her on her bed, was ready to go, but I looked to the ceiling and there she was. She screamed for me to run before she burst into flames. I ran, I never looked back. Oh god, I was scared."**

**Sam and Dean looked at one another, the damn bastard took her form after killing her mother! What was going on?**

"**Am I going crazy?" she asked as she rubbed her arms, the wind had picked up and she wasn't wearing a jacket. Sam pulled his off and draped it on her shoulders, holding her as tears spilt again. "What's wrong with me?" She sobbed.**

"**There's nothing wrong with you. What you saw…what you saw is what we dealt with as children. At the time we didn't understand, but now we know that something evil is after us. We have…we MUST stick together."**

**Alana looked up to him, uncertain as to what he said. Demons existed, in this time and day? She shook her head, she was mad, that's all that mattered, and she was losing her mind. But what Sam said had to be true otherwise; otherwise she'd be insane….**

**She shook her head, her hair flowing about her face in wisps. She coughed, her asthma was getting to her, but she straightened her self and looked to her brothers, "What exactly did I see?"**

**Dean took a deep breath, "We don't know what it is yet. But we're chasing it down. Sam and I want you to join forces with us and kill whatever took our mothers and Sam's girlfriend."**

"**Sam's…" she stopped, and then looked to Sam, "I'm sorry."**

**He shook his head, "It's fine, I'm dealing." He lied.**

**Alana took his word and smiled. She needed to do something, she was freezing! She pulled the jacket closer as the wind ripped through her. What was going to happen to her now?**

"**What now?" She asked.**

"**Well you need to get packed." Dean said, "We leave within the hour. And if your Aunt gives you any lip, you tell her your father wants to see you."**

**She nodded. "I will." And walked into the house.**

**She was greeted by her Aunt with a fierce, stern look. She didn't look happy at all.**

"**Where have you been Alana? And who are those boys?"**

**Alana tried to pushed by her Aunt, "I was outside and those boys happen to be my brothers."**

"**You don't have any brothers Alana."**

**She whirled around on her Aunt, nearly knocking her over. She pulled on Sam's jacket and looked dead eyed to her Aunt. "Sam and Dean are my half brothers Aunt. And if I was you, I would keep my mouth shut when you don't know the whole story. Besides I'm out of here. MY father will deal with mom's estate since she left it to him and me. Now let me by or I'll make the biggest scene you've ever seen."**

**Her Aunt backed away as Alana ran upstairs and hastily packed her bags. She was getting out of here; her Aunt was nothing to her anymore. When she zipped her duffel bag, a letter fell from her bag. She picked it up and opened it, scanning over its contents. Her eyes widened then a smile fell on her lips. Her mother was leaving everything to her and she could do as she pleased.**

"**YES!" was all she said as she grabbed her stuff and trudged down the stairs for all to hear. She didn't give a damn that she was embarrassing her Aunt, she was free at last.**

"**Alana!" her Aunt yelled, but she kept going and walked out the front door. Sam and Dean were already in the car as she lifted the trunk and dumped her stuff inside before slamming it shut and climbing in behind Sam, "Let's roll." She said as Dean put the car in gear and drove off, her Aunt chasing after them.**

"**What's wrong with your Aunt?" Dean asked.**

"**Oh, just pissed that I'm leaving with two people that aren't my brothers." She smirked.**

**Dean kept quiet, unfamiliar with having a sister, yet the Skinwalker had been too much like her.**

"**Don't worry about it Dean. She'll be mighty pissed when she realizes my mom left me everything and made OUR father in charge of her estate."**

"**But wouldn't that mean he would advise who got what?" Sam said.**

"**Yeah, but you know dad would do anything for us. Besides I don't think you would want a large collection of porcelain dolls."**

**The guys laughed, things were good, at least for now. But twenty minutes later Dean was ready to throw her out of the car. **

"**Alana, would you shut it! I'm keeping the cassette player and my 70's metal; you don't like it, and then get a walkman."**

**She grumbled and sat back in the backseat. The music sucked and her brothers kept her out of conversations, well Dean did, Sam tried to include her and would give his brother a distasteful look when he would exclude Alana.**

"**Come on Dean; for once let's just play something she likes. We're going to be in this car for a very long time and fighting isn't going to help."**

**Dean hissed, "Fine. But if its any of that pop crap, then forget it, my car hates pop music."**

**Sam rolled his eyes, and flipped on the radio. A soft rock dong by Belinda Carlisle came on, "Hey its 'Blue Heaven is a Place on Earth.'" Alana squealed.**

"**It's pop music."**

"**Shut it!" Sam and Alana said in unison.**

**Dean kept his eyes on the road and drove. Sooner or later he was going to have his Metallica back and this was going to stop.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Hours later that night, Dean pulled off the highway. They entered a small town called Dubois to get some food and relax for a bit. Dean had been driving for hours and needed to stretch his legs; he was cramped from sitting in the driver's seat. He pulled into the parking lot of the 'Crazy T' and parked near the front of the building. It was a converted warehouse from the looks of it, the steel replaced with wood to make it look like a log cabin. It had large windows and artistic lights all around. Dean shrugged as he got out of the car. It was a bar, it had food and a restroom and it was near the highway. He could just hear it now, his sister complaining of the places he picked.**

**But she didn't say anything; she was asleep on the back seat, Sam asleep in the passenger seat. Dean had to debate on whether to wake them or not. "Might as well, I'm starving, need a drink and its getting late."**

**He slammed his car door, jerking his sister and brother awake. Alana glared at him in displease and rubbed her weary eyes. She stretched her arms above her head and yawned, trying to wake from her rude awakening. "Now why did you go and do that?" she said.**

"**I'm hungry and you were sleeping."**

"**What? You need my hand to feed yourself Dean?" she joked.**

"**No. I thought you would like to eat too since after we leave her we're getting a hotel for the night and going to rest."**

**She cracked her neck; she felt like a ton of bricks and probably looked it too. She gasped as her hands went to her hair. It was a mess. Sam just shook his head, handing her her bag, so that she could pull out a brush and fix the mess.**

"**It's fine Alana. I've seen Dean in the morning and it ain't pretty." He said and Alana laughed, Dean just glared, tapping his foot.**

"**We done yet? I'm starving."**

**Alana brushed her hair, looked in the rearview mirror to apply lip gloss, grabbed her purse and climbed out of the car behind Sam who had gotten out. They walked over to Dean and smirked.**

"**Now we can go." She said and stopped, "Um, Dean?"**

**He stopped and turn to her, "You going to complain about something?"**

**She shook her head, "I can't go in there, I'm only nineteen."**

**Dean took a deep breath, "Well it serves food and you can order a soda. I don't think it's against the law to bring you in a bar that serves wings, now do you think?"**

**She shook her head, "I couldn't tell you. Mom was against bars."**

**Sam took her by the arm, "It's fine. The atmosphere is a bit thick but the food is hot, the music is somewhat good and there is pool and darts. Not bad for one place."**

**She smiled and grabbed Dean's hand, "Ok, let's go. I'm starving too."**

**They entered the building and at first Alana had felt like she'd been thrown into another world. The bar was really…strange. Dean had that same impression, the bar was too modern and artistic for his liking but it was the only bar he'd found. What else could they do? They were tight on money and he wasn't about to ask his sister for any.**

"**Well, it's not like any place we've been to, but its food and beer and we can relax a bit." Dean said and took a seat at one of the steel tables.**

**Alana took a seat next to Dean as Sam sat across from her. She looked about the odd bar in distaste; this place wasn't something she was keen on. Modernism wasn't her cup of tea. The décor was outrageous and it was way too bright. This place wasn't a regular bar, it was a gay bar!**

**She turned to tell her brothers when a drag queen in a tight red dress came over, wrinkling her nose in disgust.**

"**What can I get ya?" she asked in a deep, gruff voice.**

**Dean looked up to in surprise. He was suddenly realizing that something was out of place.**

"**Can you give us a few minutes please?" he asked.**

**She shrugged and hastily walked away. Dean to Alana and Sam in shock. "I think we should go. I mean NOW."**

**Alana sniffled a giggle, "Yeah, before one of the drag queen does decide to bed you."**

**Dean and Sam quickly rose and took Alana by the arms and made their speedy exit. Once outside, they laughed whole-heartedly.**

"**Okay. Dean next time, I'm picking the bar." Alana said between laughs and climbed into the car.**

**Sam followed suit and Dean got in behind the wheel, quickly pulling out of the parking lot and back on the road to the highway. Once on there, Dean became silent, pondering over past events.**

"**How could I not tell that it was a gay bar?" he asked.**

**Alana giggled, "I dunno, you were too hungry to care?"**

**He smirked, knowing damn well he was never going to live this down.**

"**Bite me." He told his sister.**

"**Don't tempt me." She teased.**

**Sam on the other hand was smiling to himself, life was great for the moment. But something wicked was heading their way and their lives were about to change. He took a deep breath, calmly trying to push the images from his mind. Alana was in grave danger and it would be them that put her there.**

"**Sam?" Alana asked a worried look on her face. She had noticed that he was suddenly quiet and not joining the bickering.**

"**Yes sis." He said softly.**

"**You alright?"**

**He shook his head, how could he tell her that she was in danger and that he wanted to return her to Dingman's Ferry.**

"**Come on Sam, what's wrong?" she coaxed, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder.**

"**I don't want you to get hurt." Was all he said.**

**Alana looked to Dean, tears streaming from her hazel eyes. Something was wrong, Sam wouldn't look to her and she was beginning to think that having her with them was a big burden on their part.**

"**Do you want me to go back? Is that it Sam?" she demanded.**

**He shook his head, tears threatening to fall from his own hazel eyes. "I keep seeing you dead in my dreams Alana. It scares me. What would happen to us if we led you somewhere and you died? How could we go on?"**

"**Like you did with your mom and Jess and like me. You move on. People die all the time Sam, you can't stop it, you can kill the demons that get to people you love, but sometimes to do what you must, you have to move on and not dwindle on the past."**

**She sniffed, wiping her eyes with her hands. She took a deep breath, "If I am a burden to either one of you, drop me off at the nearest bus station and I'll go back to my Aunt's. I rather not risk your lives for mine."**

**Dean pulled the car off to a rest area and parked, turning the engine off. "But I think we're stronger like this. If Meg or someone got to your mother, then you are already in danger. Being with us, at least we know your safe." He said and looked at his brother, "She is not going, I'm older and I say what goes and stays."**

**Sam just shook his head. Hell was going to paid and Alana would be in the middle of a bloodshed that wasn't hers to begin with.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**After a while of talking, nothing was accomplished and Dean gave up in resignation. Sam was firm on what was going to happen, Alana was stubborn, much to his surprise and the three of them wanted their own ways. He shook his head in aggravation and sped off back onto the highway, making both Alana and Sam look at him in shock.**

"**Dude, what's your problem?" Sam asked.**

"**Why are you being such a bitch all of a sudden? Alana has done nothing to you, yet you treat her as if she's a child. Man, get off your pedestal will you?"**

**Sam banged the side of the car; he'd opened the window to get some air, "What am I suppose to do, not give a damn that our sister may get killed? Get real Dean; I worry too much for her safety. You don't see what I do, you don't understand!"**

**Dean nearly slammed on the brakes, but kept going. Alana was sitting tightly in the backseat, she was unaccustomed to fighting. She and her mother had never fought in their lives. But this, this was too new for her.**

"**Then explain it to me Sam, what are we to do? Dump her somewhere and tell dad, oh Sam had a nightmare and thought Alana be better off on her own. Yeah, ok, dad would kill you."**

"**Whatever Dean." He muttered and looked out to the side mirror, seeing Alana's fear in her eyes. He abruptly turned around to face her, tears streaming from her eyes. "Oh shit! Oh Alana, I'm so sorry." He said.**

**Dean looked in his rearview mirror and saw his sister. She was beyond upset and he was ready to kill Sam for yelling. Clearly she was not use to the constant bickering they've done in the past few months.**

"**Are you alright Alana? You want me to pull off or something?"**

**She nodded her head, "I need a break, please Dean?"**

**He nodded and pulled off the next exit. He parked alongside the ramp and Alana pushed her way out from behind Dean. She walked to the back of the car and leant her back against the trunk, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.**

"**Alana?" Dean said, coming to stand by her. "I'm sorry about back there. I should've warned you that we get a bit loud."**

"**Loud?" she huffed, "You two treat me as if I am some disease. My god, what am I suppose to think when you two are always protecting me. You don't think dad has been training me all these years to hunt? Well he has, while you two were on your own. I know how to fire a gun; I have copies of his journal and a lot of research on demons. I am to be an ally in this game Dean, not a pawn. And if you two don't quit treating me like a child there is going to be hell to pay!"**

**Dean stepped back clearly amused that she'd finally spoken up. "What do you mean dad has been training you?"**

"**He never told you? Damn, dad must have thought you two would flip. I know what we are up against, when I told you about mom; it was clearly to see your reactions. I had to make sure you understood where I stood. My mom was killed in a car accident and burned but not like your mom. I had to lie to see where my loyalty stood."**

**Dean ran a hand through his hair, "Where is dad now Alana? Do you know?"**

**She rose an eyebrow, he wasn't going to fight her, hm…where was his fierce attitude and cockiness at? Was it her that melted him to this soft boy she looked upon?**

"**Not going to kill me that I lied Dean? We need to hash that out first."**

**He stepped to the passenger side of the car and knocked on the door, signaling Sam to get out. Traffic was light here, so he decided they needed to talk. Sam got out and looked to his sister, anger in his eyes.**

"**I have something to say. Why the hell play us Alana? Or are you even our sister?"**

**She shook her head, laughing, "My god, you think I'm Meg. Don't you? She may have fooled you once but she isn't that dumb to try it again. I am indeed your sister." She said and pulled out a locket much like the one their mother had.**

"**Does this help? Meg doesn't know of it, I keep it hidden. It's the only thing I can show you to make you realize I'm Alana."**

**Sam shook his head, "I don't know what to believe anymore."**

"**Me neither Sam. Sometimes I wished to God I never knew about you or Dean. I wished I was an only child, but I'm not and it's unfair to me. I was thrown into this world at ten years old! Our father didn't realize that I was afraid of the dark and by telling me demons existed, made me fear going to sleep every night. Doesn't it bother you that I hate to sleep without a light on? I have my own fears and dad didn't give a rat's ass about them, just handed me a gun and told me to shoot."**

**Sam snorted, "Dad did the same to me, funny how things look different in another light."**

"**Yeah well mom took that gun away from me. She even yelled at him for suggesting I learn to use one. Said that demons and such didn't exist and to stop scaring me or she was going to cut ties with him. He did as she asked, but those images were burnt into my mind, I was scarred."**

**Dean looked about, seeing a cop car heading their way. He hissed, and then nodded his head to Sam. He saw and patted Alana on the back whispering, "Play along, we don't want to get into trouble for being here."**

"**I can tell him I was sick. I know what to do." She whispered back as the car pulled up behind them and stopped. A young man stepped from the car, placing his hat on his head.**

"**Everything alright here?" he asked, looking to Alana.**

"**Yes officer was a bit sick from the food I ate earlier. Didn't want to mess my brother's car up. We stayed a bit too long I fear, I wanted to make sure I was not going to be sick again."**

**He nodded, "I check on every car out here. Someone radioed in your car, saying you were fighting. Anything you care to share?"**

"**Oh…" she blushed, "My brothers got angry with me when I said I had pizza earlier. You see I'm not suppose to be eating pizza, had a bug just last week and they think I'm gonna make myself sick. They are just being my big brothers."**

"**I can tell, they are hovering over you protectively."**

**She laughed, "Yeah, sometimes it gets on my nerves. But they are my brothers and I love them. Are we in trouble though for being here?" she asked, dragging a foot in the dirt.**

"**No ma'am. Just making sure all was in order. I'll let ya go. You best be going before it gets to dark." He looked to the sky, "We have one heck of a storm heading this way. Hail, heavy rains, thunder. I would suggest going home."**

"**She smiled, "Or get a hotel room, we're on our way home now."**

**He looked at the license plate and nodded, "I see. Well do something soon. The storm is to hit this area within the hour."**

"**Thank you officer. You're a doll." She flirted and the officer tipped his hat to her, "Anytime ma'am." And got back into the car and pulled away.**

**Dean and Sam took deep breathes and grinned, "Ok sis, now where the heck did you learn that?" Dean asked.**

**She cocked one of her eyebrows and in a mocking southern accent said, "Well me daddy taught me, said it was a way to get meself outta trouble, ya know?"**

**He shook his head, "Get into the car, and let's find a place for the night. That and food, and no I'm not going to another gay bar."**

**The three siblings laughed as they got back into the Impala and drove up the ramp and into the town of Youngstown, Ohio.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**YOUNGSTOWN, OHIO**

**The streets were empty, devoid of life as the Impala wove itself around the numerous abandoned cars. Alana looked concerned as they made their way into the heart of the town. There they found more than they anticipated, and blood to boot.**

"**What the hell happened here?" she asked as Dean had to come to an abrupt stop.**

"**I dunno sis, but this doesn't look good."**

**Bodies littered in front of a building, badly decomposed and the stench so great, that Alana had to throw her head out the window just to throw up. She was feeling very uneasy and wanted to get as far from here as she could.**

"**Ugh, I'm gonna be sick." She grimaced as she felt the bile rise in her throat. Sam wasn't doing well either, his head was beginning to throb.**

"**I'm gonna turn around, the best thing to do is get out of here."**

**But nightfall had fallen upon them and Dean would have to be careful not to hit anything as they left, if he did so, they would be stuck in this god-forsaken hell-hole.**

**Alana closed her eyes and tried to think of something else, the smell assaulting her nose every time she took a breath, she gagged and coughed.**

"**God, what the hell could do this?" she asked.**

"**I dunno sis," Dean said, "But we're going to find out.**

**They made it to the outskirts of the town and Alana took a deep breath and choked, "Damnit, it still stinks. Man this is far worse than Dean at night." She joked.**

**Dean rose an eyebrow and grinned, "For that comment…" he stopped and Alana's eyes watered, "Damn you Dean." She muttered and sat over behind Sam who'd open his window all the way.**

**Dean laughed, but that laughter was cut short when they were stopped by a long line of police cars and others. People with guns stood pointing at them.**

"**Oh crap." Alana said and bit her lip.**

"**Stop your car and come out." A voice said.**

**Dean parked the car and slowly got out, Sam did the same, giving a hand to Alana who now looked fearful.**

"**Dean…" she said in a frightened voice.**

"**Come forward." A woman said, taking Alana by the arm, searching her for some unknown reason. "We need to make sure you're not infected."**

**Alana looked at her, "Infected? What happened back there? We drove in over two hours ago and it's…" she stopped and coughed, her throat was bothering her. She coughed again; covering her mouth with her hand, when she pulled away there was blood.**

"**Oh shit, not again." She muttered.**

**The woman looked at her in fear, "You're infected."**

**She shook her head, "No I'm not, and I've been doing this for over six months. I'm on a recipient list for a new lung."**

"**You're ill?"**

**She nodded, "Have lung cancer. Was diagnosed seven months ago."**

**Dean and Sam looked at her in shock, this was news to them.**

"**We must take you to HQ, there you'll be tested and we need to be certain you're clean. This virus cannot be outside the containment wall."**

"**I understand." She said, "I would wonder too."**

**She was pale, her throat burning. She felt exhausted all at once and collapsed.**

"**Alana!" Sam yelled.**

**He grabbed her by the arms and picked her up, she was too light. "What is it that killed all those people?"**

"**It's called the Siamaba virus, it starts out as a cold, burns the lungs, you cough blood and you lose weight dramatically. Within days, you're nothing but skin and bones."**

"**Is it possible she may have it even with her immune system down?"**

"**She could have had it the moment you went in there, that's why we need to test her. The sooner we find out the sooner we can treat her with the antivirus."**

"**There's a cure?" Dean asked.**

"**Yes, but time is running short for your friend, we have to go."**

**Sam nodded, "She's OUR sister." And followed the bewildered woman to a car and got in. "I'm sorry boys, I didn't know." She said and started the car and pulled away, leaving the Impala to the hands of the law.**

"**Will my car be alright?" Dean asked and Sam rolled his eyes. Dean was more worried about his damn car.**

"**It'll be fine. They'll take it to the base not far from here and make sure a part of the virus isn't attached to anything. Once it's cleaned, you'll get it back."**

**Dean nodded and sat back. The ride had taken more than twenty minutes and when they pulled in front of a very large building did Dean realize the extent of trouble they had gotten into. F.B.I. was all that was on the building.**

"**Come along. She looks too pale, we need to hurry." She said as she opened the back door for them.**

**They got out and followed the woman into the building, stunned by the capacity of people within its confines.**

"**Are all these people sick?" he asked, looking through the glass to the people within.**

"**Actually they are well, we have them confined from the rest of the place, once all is cleared, they'll be let go. We were able to save many lives."**

**Sam nodded, "Alana will then join them?"**

"**As you both will, or we can put you in a separate room, some people rather be off by themselves."**

**Dean spoke up, "I like the three of us to have our own room."**

**The woman nodded, "I'll have it arranged then."**

**They entered a room passed guarded doors and came to a stop. Men in army gear stood armed to the t with guns. Sam was glad that Alana was out of it, the guns would make her uneasy, her own wasn't that bad. He stopped. The guns in the car. Shit.**

"**Um Dean?" he whispered, "We have a big problem."**

"**What is that?" he whispered back.**

"**Guns."**

**Dean dropped his head, if these people found their weapons they'd be in serious trouble.**

"**Ma'am, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked the lady.**

"**Sure. Is there something wrong?"**

"**Well there is. You see we're bounty hunters, and well my trunk is full of weapons…" he stopped when she turned to him, "I have licenses for each of them. They're in the box on the back seat of the car. The crossbow is my dad's, he's not with us, but he has the license for that and some others were made by me, so they don't have any. We're not terrorists, just men trying to earn a living."**

**She nodded, "I'll make sure they're undisturbed, I'm highly glad you told me out-front. Many would just hide the fact or deny knowing about them."**

"**Well my father taught me to be truthful." He lied.**

**She nodded to one of the guards, "Take the young woman to bay 1, we need to start the antivirus on her as soon as possible."**

**He took her into his arms and gently carried her away, a worried look on his face.**

**The woman turned to the brothers, "Bay 2 is where you two will go, since you don't have any symptoms yet."**

"**And Alana?"**

"**You'll see her soon enough." She said and nodded to the two guards that approached them, "Take these two to Bay 2."**

"**Yes ma'am." The one said and ushered them ahead.**

**Sam and Dean were confused, what had they gotten themselves into and what the hell was going on?**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Alana awoke to find herself in a strange room hooked to a monitor and an IV. She felt dizzy as she looked about the room, closing her eyes as the nausea swept over her.**

"**Sam? Dean?" she rasped her throat so dry she could hardly speak.**

"**Rest child." An older colored woman said as she pushed away her sweat-soaked bangs from her forehead.**

"**Where am I?" she whispered, refusing to sleep until she knew she was safe.**

"**Somewhere safe is all you need to know."**

**Alana felt her eyelids grow heavy as she sank back into a deep, fitful sleep, unaware of the dangers around her.**

**Sam and Dean were being held in another room, waiting for their test results. So far they hadn't gotten any of the conditions and were resting. Sam though, felt uneasy as he awoke from a deep sleep in agony.**

"**What's wrong Sam?"**

"**Alana. She's in pain."**

**Dean moves over to him, sitting on the cold cement floor, "What's happening to her?"**

"**She's scared Dean. She has no clue where she is and they keep drugging her. She keeps fighting them but they won't let her awake."**

"**Damn." He mutters, "What are we going to do?"**

**Sam shakes his head, the anguish she feels is so strong, that he bends over in pain and bites his lip, drawing blood.**

"**Sam?"**

"**We need to get out of here Dean. It's not safe."**

**Dean shakes his head, "How do we get out? We're locked in."**

**Sam looks to his brother, "And that's gonna stop us?"**

"**Dude, we're in a facility on lockdown. You really think I'm gonna mess with these people?"**

"**Come on Dean, she needs our help. What if it was you or I, wouldn't you want to help?"**

"**Yeah, but this is different."**

**Sam shakes his head, frustrated. "I'm getting to Alana and nothing is going to stop me."**

**Dean grabs his wrist, "You do this, you do know they know who we are and they have the car. We escape, we have nothing, no fake credit cards, no guns, nothing."**

"**I don't care Dean. I want my sister safe!"**

**Dean gets to his feet with his brother, Fine. Then let's do this."**

**They look about the room for a way to escape, finding none, Sam gets frustrated.**

"**Damnit Dean, what are we going to do?"**

**Dean is about to speak when the doors open, revealing a young woman in a very seductive, low cut black dress.**

"**You're going to stay put is what boys. Alana is fine, she's scared yes, but it's the transition into my world that frightens her."**

"**Who are you?" Dean demands.**

"**My name is Sakhara, lady mistress. The virus that overtook this town was caused by my minions."**

"**What are you?" Sam asked.**

**She laughed, her voice echoing off the walls, "I'm a vampire of course. But then you didn't know that did you? Your father hasn't prepared you for us."**

**Dean is angry, "Where is Alana?"**

"**Resting. She needs to rest, if not she'll die."**

"**Bitch." Sam says.**

"**Tsk tsk Sammy, what a way to treat someone who wants to help you."**

"**Stop Sakhara." Another voice says and another woman enters the room, her long blond hair waving about her shoulders, "Leave us child. There is much to be said to them."**

"**Fine sister." She said, flipping her dark hair behind her, "I'll see you all later." Leaving the room.**

"**Hello Sam, Dean. I'm Majestic. I'm sorry about your sister. She wasn't suppose to turn into one of us, not yet at least." She said solemnly. **

"**She's a vampire?" Sam asked.**

**Majestic nodded, "She's still in the process but her lung cancer is gone. She's resting better. I wish there was another way…" she stopped, "Your sister will be a stronger asset now that her disease is gone."**

"**Why?"**

**She looks to them, her pale blue eyes casting an eerie glow, "The demon you chase wants you all dead. It knew with Alana being ill, it had you. I intercepted and fix that problem."**

"**Don't you work for that demon?"**

**She snorted, "God no. You think all supernatural beings work for the demon? No, I'm not in allegiance with no one but myself. But I do tell you this, be very careful around Sakhara, I don't know where her allegiance is."**

"**Why tell us all of this?"**

"**Your father never told you of me need he? I met him years ago when he was much younger, before you two were born even. He was going to kill me when I saved him from the demon. This stuff has been in his life since he was a child, not just after your mother. The demon kills all that possess the gifts and Sam and I are two of many in this world. My parents died in a blaze of fire when I was just a girl."**

"**How long ago was that?" Dean asked.**

**She lifted her head high, "I was born in 1662 Dean, I was but 10 when I was left alone. At least you two have one another, I had no siblings."**

"**Then why help us?"**

"**Listen to me Dean. In order for the three of you to leave, you must trust me. I know with me being a vampire it's hard to do so, but please I don't want to see your family torn apart. I care about your father too greatly to let anything happen to his children."**

**Sam stepped up and took her hands amazed that they weren't cold. "I believe you Majestic."**

"**I know Sam. You and I have a lot in common. Dean though will have me earn his trust."**

**Dean sits on the floor, his mind wandering. A vampire helping them…it was ludicrous.**

**Majestic sighed, "Dean, Sam please come with me. Alana I awake and she wants to see you."**

**Dean was weary, "I don't know…"**

"**Come on Dean, she is awake and asking for us."**

**Dean knew his brother spoke the truth, so he gave in, "Alright." And got to his feet.**

**They left the room and entered a section that had been designed for a princess, Majestic stopped, "I wanted Alana comfortable when she awoke and had this done. She's a bit weak but in a day or two she'll be up and about."**

**She opens a door and leads them in; on a couch is their sister, clad in a red dress, her hair pulled away into a ponytail.**

"**Dean? Sam?" she says and gets to her feet, throwing herself into her brother's arms. "Where am I?"**

**Majestic spoke up, "You're in Youngstown, Alana. This is the old F.B.I. building. It's been closed for years."**

"**What happened to me?" she asked.**

"**Welcome to the vampire world Alana."**

**Alana looked at her stunned, "What?"**

**Sam placed a hand on her shoulder, "They made you a vampire to kill your cancer. Why didn't you tell us?"**

**Her shoulders slumped, "I didn't want to burden you."**

**Dean walked to her other side, "No matter what Alana, we're in this together."**

"**What now?" she asked.**

**Majestic walked about the room, "Now I prepare you for the demon. You must know his strengths and weaknesses. But before I do, where is your father?"**

**Dean shrugged, "We don't know."**

**She sighs, "Then we may be in trouble already."**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Sakhara sat in the darkened room, looking into the goblet; she was calling her friend Meg to her, hoping that she would hear her calls.**

"**What do you want Sakhara?" she asked as she appeared from the darkness.**

"**Your Sam is here with his brother and sister."**

"**So they found here. Why are they here?"**

"**The sister is one of us now."**

"**No…"**

"**She was ill, had lung cancer and the virus got to her. She wasn't supposed to turn."**

"**How could you let this happen?"**

"**I didn't, Majestic is the reason. She thinks that she owes John Winchester her life for what he did for her in the past. She is weak, she has to die."**

"**Then it's up to you to do so. Keep Sam from harm, he's mine."**

**Sakhara hissed, "What do you want with that weakling anyways?"**

"**He's the new coming. He has abilities I'm gonna drain him of. Besides Master says to keep hands off. You disobey him; you and your clan are gone."**

"**Whatever you say Meg. That other boy will be my new play toy."**

**She laughs, "I don't care want happens to Dean, John or that silly girl, just stay away from Sam." And she was gone.**

**Sakhara got up from her perch and walked the room, the smell of blood was so great. If she didn't feed soon, those boys were going to be her meal. "Sorry Meg, but when you need blood, you need it and Sam is perfect."**

**She left the room in search of her victims, only to be stopped by the guards. She hissed at them and tried to move them away but one zapped her in the back, knocking her unconscious.**

"**Ma'am, we got one of them." The man said into a speaker phone.**

"**Good. Bring her back to base; I want to see what we are up against."**

"**Ten-four."**

**They dragged the body into the shadows; she would be the first to reveal the secrets of what lied out there. The government wanted to know what took over a large city in a matter of days and wanted to know how to destroy it.**

**The four people sat in the rather large room; Alana was pale, barely keeping her eyes open. She leant against Sam and closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.**

"**Let her rest Sam. She needs to rest otherwise she will be of no help to you or Dean."**

**He nodded, "Wills he try to harm us when she is strong?"**

"**No. Her alliance to you and Dean is strong. She'll drain blood of others in order to protect you both. Remember she is the reason how you are going to win against the demon.**

**Sam could hardly understand what they were up against, but having Alana in his arms made him calm. She was safe.**

"**Dean you must call your father. We need to meet up and finish this thing off once and for all."**

"**I still don't get it, why are you helping us?"**

"**Your father saved my life more than once Dean. He let me live when he could've killed me. I saved his life more than once. We need to help one another, I know what you are going up against, and I've been there. I don't want to see you are your siblings die by the hands of something a HUMAN brought alive."**

"**Human?"**

"**Meg Colt, Sam Colt's great grand-daughter. She possessed such evil as a child and brought force a demon that was able to kill and leave no proof. She kills all that possess the gifts, combining them to her own, weaving the demon stronger with each person she kills."**

"**Shit." Dean says.**

"**She wants you and Sam. You both are strong together. Alana wasn't a thought until she learned of her existence a few months ago, by then Alana was already in early stages of her cancer. Meg thought she had you all, but she was unaware of alliances between the Winchesters and the supernatural world. She will try and use whatever alliances she has to get to you and I will not let it happen."**

"**Then when do we kill the bitch?" Alana asked as she opened her eyes, glowing deeply in the near darkness, "She will not harm my brothers or I'm going to kill her." She said in a voice unlike her own.**

"**Soon my child. Your blood is slowly turning, you are already a vampire but your gifts still have to grow to go against her."**

**She shook her head, "Sorry Majestic but I was growing stronger when we came here. You see, I was bitten months ago by one of your own; I was just able to keep it under wraps until now. The virus made me weak, but now I'm going to kill whatever stands in our way. I will not let my family die in vain!"**

"**Who bit you Alana?"**

"**Sakhara."**

**Majestic slammed her hand against the wall, "How could she? She knew the risks, damn her."**

"**She's already dead Majestic. The secret government my mother worked for has her. She is nothing now, nothing but flesh and bone. They'll find out what she is and come after us."**

**Sam and Dean looked at one another, "What about us?"**

"**I'll make sure you get out of here alive. I'll be the one they'll want. I'm sorry you two got into this."**

**Dean shook his head, "You're our sister. There's nothing to be sorry about."**

**She nodded, closing her eyes and snorting, "We have to go. I know where the car is. They come and we must leave at once."**

**Majestic stood, "You can't go out in direct sunlight, and it'll kill you!"**

**Alana laughed, "Actually what have you think I've been doing all this time? The sun hardly bothers me."**

**Majestic looked at her in horror, "You've not turned all the way have you?"**

**She shook her head, "Garlic water does wonders. Then again, my strength is ten times of that of my brothers, then again I wouldn't harm them."**

"**Leave then."**

"**I was planning on it. The rest of you will meet your fate. I on the other hand will keep my family alive. Goodbye Majestic." She said and ushered her brothers from the room, leaving the vampire to her fate.**

**Once outside, Alana shed the cloak and made her way to the barn that stood behind the building. She lifted the cover off the car and slid in.**

"**We going or not?" she asked as she started the car.**

**The brothers climbed in, Dean taking the wheel as Alana got into the back seat. They took off down the road, never looking back to the hell that reigned over the old building. Soon all vampires would cease to exist, minus Alana.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**CHICAGO, ILLINOIS – A WEEK LATER**

**The Winchester siblings had been lying low for the past week and finally decided to make their way to Chicago, where their father said they would meet them. Alana hadn't changed at all from her vampire-state, still teasing and moving about as if she was alive.**

**Sam stopped himself, to him she was alive. His sister. Sister. But what would happen when the need for blood was too great and she went after one of them? What would happen then?**

"**Sam?" she asked as Dean came to a stop. She placed her hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright?"**

**He nodded, "Just tired."**

"**I bet. This has ben a hard week on us all."**

**Dean got out of the car, the sun beaming down on them. Alana got out of the car and hissed in pain, darting into the shade. This had been the second time her skin could not tolerate the sun's ray and she was beginning to think she had turned more from the week before then ever.**

"**Are you alright Alana?" Sam asked and jumped out of the car and to his sister's side.**

"**I'm fine. Sam, I think I'm turning more. Oh god, what am I going to do?"**

**Dean leant against the car, looking to his brother and sister, overhearing their conversation.**

"**I think it's time we went to Missouri. She would know what to do."**

"**Will Alana last that long Dean?"**

**He shrugged, "I dunno Sam, I just don't know."**

**Sam hit the wall with his fists, Alana jumped in fear. She was worried about her brother; he'd been acting weird since Ohio.**

"**Sam?"**

"**Quiet Alana."**

**She reached out and grabbed his chin and looked into his eyes and was stunned to find vampire blood within them. How could this happen?**

"**Dear god, not you too Sam."**

"**Majestic got us all sister dearest." He said and turned to his brother, "Dean just isn't showing signs yet. Maybe I should bite him and be done with it."**

**Alana grabbed his arm and whispered dangerously into his ear, "You let your brother be. We have a demon to kill, not one another. Think of Jess and your mom, my mom for god's sake!"**

**He closed his eyes and slumped to the ground, suddenly looking old, "What's happening to us Alana?"**

"**All I can say is welcome to my world."**

**Sam shook his head. This wasn't supposed to happen and what would dad do when he found out?**

**Dad. Oh shit!**

**He watched as his dad's truck pulled in, Sam climbed quickly to his feet and pushed Alana behind him. He wasn't sure how dad would react to this all.**

**Dean greeted him with a hug, Sam was reluctant.**

"**What's wrong Sam? What's happened?" he asked and saw his daughter. "Alana?"**

"**Hi daddy." She said, pulling Sam off of her and stepping forward, "We sorta have a problem."**

"**What is it sweetheart?"**

"**Sam and I are…" she bit her lip, "We're vampires. Majestic didn't know I was bit by her sister and somehow Sam…" she stomped her foot, "Damnit daddy, why us?"**

**He pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair, "Alana, Majestic is your mother. The woman that raised you was a stranger, someone who had to take care of you."**

**She pulled away and looked at him in anger, "What am I then, a freak!"**

"**No. You're MY daughter."**

**She shook her head in anger, "Damn you!" she hissed and threw herself up against the wall and slid to the ground.**

"**Alana, the boys were destined to be who they are, you were not. I'm sorry this happened to you, but you have a prophet to fulfill now."**

"**To do what dad? Kill something that may be something like me?"**

"**To kill Meg. She is the demon. Once she's dead and I hope Missouri is right, you will all become human once more."**

"**What if she's wrong?" she asked.**

"**Then I don't know."**

"**Damn you father. This is all your fault!"**

"**I know Alana. I messed up, but the past is the past we have evil to kill."**

"**Then do it without me."**

**John walked over and grabbed his daughter by the arm, yanking her to her feet with definite strength. "You think you're the only one with vampire blood then think again kid, I have it too. I want Meg dead do you HEAR me!"**

"**Let me go."**

**He didn't budge and Sam was beginning to get angry, all of a sudden his father was on the ground, looking up to him.**

"**You know what you are Sam, you can hurt anyone with a thought. But you protect your sister as if she's weak. She isn't."**

"**But she's young and she's MY sister. I'll protect her if I want to!"**

"**Fine. But we have work to do and the full moon is almost here. If Meg isn't dead by then, we're dead."**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Alana sat in shotgun, Dean on the other hand had decided to ride with dad. Sam was the Impala, all the while Alana was fuming over what her father had said. She sat there tapping her fingers on the door, watching the scenery pass by. She sat there for how long unknown to her as the sun began to set. Her eyes glowed with anger; she was strong the most in the dark. She smiled evilly, maybe a prank or two on her father was his just deserves.**

"**Tell me Sam," she said sitting up, "Can't we play a prank on dad? I mean he tells us what to do, but I think it's time we play it up don't you?"**

**He grinned, "Actually, I like the idea."**

"**Hm…your vampire side is taking over now is it?"**

**He snorts, "What makes you say that?"**

"**Well before you would have shied away but now, you're stronger, I can feel it."**

"**Let's just say I've had it with dad's tactics."**

**She grinned, "Party time?"**

"**Oh yeah." He said as he sped up and passed the truck. Dean looked out the side window and groaned before his father slammed on the brakes. Dean looked out; Sam had blocked them, stopping the car in their path.**

"**I am so going to kill your brother." John said and got out of the truck.**

**Dean did the same, knowing that all hell was going to break lose. "Dad…"**

"**Sam what the hell is your damn problem!" he yelled.**

**Alana and Sam stepped from the car, their eyes glowing mischievously. "Wanted some fun is all dad. You always gave the orders and we did them, now it's MY turn. You're going to shut up and listen to me for once."**

**John raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"**

"**Who made you god and asked you to drag us around all the time? Huh? We were kids dad, not soldiers!"**

"**I wanted you safe Sam, I kept you safe. I made you strong and this is the thanks I get? Screw you!"**

**Sam growled, his fangs revealed, Dean stepped in front of his father, "Stop Sam."**

"**He made us strong, look at me Dean, I'm a vampire for god's sake! He did this to us!"**

"**What can we do? We kill Meg you can go back to Stanford and have your nice normal life!"**

**Sam slammed his hand on the roof of the car, Alana jumped, but kept her ground, "What of me then Dean? I lose my family because I ain't blood?"**

**Sam took her hand, "You'll stay with me. I have a feeling dad and Dean doesn't want either one of us around."**

"**Bastards." She muttered.**

"**Stop it Sam, everything you say Alana thinks it's the truth. She's far from human; don't make her evil on us!"**

"**She's passed that dad, she only trusts me now. Why do you think I am so close to her?"**

"**Sam…" Dean and John said at the same time.**

**Sam laughed, climbing into the car and Alana getting back in. He started the car and spun the tires, created smoke, "We're going. Catch us if you can." And with a squeal of the tires was gone.**

**Dean looked to his dad, "Shit. He's gonna wreck my damn car!"**

"**I'll get you another if he does Dean."**

"**That's not the point dad. Why piss him or Alana off in the first place?"**

"**And what did you do to earn their disrespect?"**

"**I have no damn clue!"**

"**Get in the truck; we have to go after them before they mess everything up."**

**With that they both drove off after the two now pissed vampires.**

**Meg watched from the goblet as Sam and Alana took off without Dean and their dad. She smiled, things were progressing like she wanted, time for the evolution was near and Alana and Sam were the keys.**

"**How my dear Sam will join me at my side." She sighed, placing the goblet back in her bag, "Alana though is going to be a problem."**

**She zipped her bag and left the altar, time for her appearance was near.**

**Majestic sat in the cold damp cell, awaiting her fate. The guardsmen had taken her after the Winchester kids had left. They'd demanded names of the three that had escaped and she kept from telling them. They tortured her, starved her of blood, but she remained strong. The kids were safe; her daughter was safe for now.**

**But time of healing was up as the woman came back into the room, "Tell me Majestic, who are the three that escaped and maybe we'll let you live."**

"**Go to hell."**

**She was zapped by a ray gun, her teeth crushing against one another.**

"**Who are they? Where did they go?" she demanded.**

"**I'm not telling you anything bitch!"**

**She was slapped by the man that stood next to her.**

"**Tsk tsk Majestic. We were hoping you would help us, but now that I know the girl is your daughter, things are going to get ugly."**

"**What!"**

"**We know of Alana. Somehow I thought my niece had changed, she is one of you now is she not?"**

"**Leave her alone!"**

"**Tell me what I need and she'll be safe. Who are the boys she travels with?"**

"**Her brothers, my lover's sons from another marriage."**

"**What are their names?"**

"**John, Dean and Sam Winchester."**

**The woman raised an eyebrow. "The same last name you and your daughter bear. Interesting."**

"**Leave Alana alone, she is trying to kill the demon that killed your parents Leslie. Let her finish!"**

"**She's safe, but what of the boys and your lover? Are they vampire?"**

**Majestic shook her head, she didn't know. Alana was a born vampire but for John and the boys….**

"**Answer me Majestic."**

"**I don't know Leslie! John maybe, I dunno, but as for his sons, I don't know!"**

**Leslie sat back in her chair, "And if they were, would you know?"**

"**If they were brought here yes, but they have a mission to finish. If John even feels you coming, all hell would break lose!"**

"**Then we will just have to wait, now won't we?"**

**Majestic sighed; her sister was easing up, for now. How long could she protect the family she loved?**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

**Alana awoke in her seat, she and Sam had been traveling for hours. The sun was high in the sky and yet she was fine. Something must have happened to keep her from burning up. She glanced to her brother; he was intent to be somewhere.**

"**Where are we going?" she asked, sitting up.**

"**To Lawrence, Kansas. We're going to see Missouri."**

"**She's going to freak when she sees two vampires on her steps won't she?"**

"**She already knows."**

"**How?"**

"**I dunno, but she can read minds and know things before they happen."**

"**She has the gift too, doesn't she?"**

**He nodded, "She does, but she's scared as well."**

**She snorted, "Hell's bells, I'd be scared too with some unknown force after me."**

**Sam grinned, "But she will have answers for us and if I know dad and Dean, they'll be there too."**

"**Do we need them?"**

"**Yes."**

**She growled, rubbing her eyes and placing her sunglasses over them. She was tired, hungry and wanted a shower. Shower. She hadn't had one in days and she stunk. She wondered how Sam ever put up with her.**

"**You don't stink sis. Besides vampires hate water."**

"**You think?" she retorted, "I love my showers, thank you very much. I may be a blood-sucker but I'm a clean one. When we get to wherever we're going, I want a shower and a change of clothing. Got it?"**

"**Yes ma'am." He said.**

**She rolled her eyes, "You're much of a smartass as Dean now. God, will you two ever grow up!"**

**He cocked his head in her direction, "Nah! Wouldn't be fun to pick on you then."**

**She threw her hands up, "I give up! Kill me now."**

**Sam slowed the car as they entered Lawrence, Alana finally got a look at the town where he was born at. It was quite different from her own hometown, smaller in size and cleaner.**

"**Shit, its Bradyville, my god, this is why you're a nerd!" she exclaimed.**

**Sam laughed, "It's not that bad."**

"**It's too clean and reminds me of that movie Pleasantville. God, I am in hell."**

**Sam pulled in front of a white house and parked, stepping out from the cramped Impala. Alana followed suit and grimaced as the sun itched at her skin.**

"**Hell's bells." She muttered.**

"**Let's get inside before you burn." Sam said.**

"**Well duh Mr. Smartass." She retorted and followed her brother up the walk to the front door.**

**Sam knocked, waiting for Missouri to answer, she was home, he knew it.**

"**Sam is that you?" her voice rang out, "Boy where is your brother?" she asked and opened the door, looking square at him.**

"**It's me Missouri and Dean is with dad. This is my sister Alana."**

**Missouri looked her over in disapproval, "So you're the kid he had with THAT woman."**

**Alana scrunched her nose in disgust, "And what do you mean by that old lady?" she hissed, revealing her fangs.**

"**You're that vampire brat. Figures. Sam why in the hell did you bring her here?"**

**Sam entered the house, motioning for Alana to join him, "We need answers and we need them now."**

**Missouri huffed, "Say please or no deal vamp boy."**

"**I'm not messing around now; Dean is on the verge of turning. Alana is full blown and I'm about to kill myself. What the hell is going on?"**

"**You were turned in order to help your father Sam. With your gifts and as a vampire, you're stronger then the thing that killed your mother and Jess. But with HER by your side, your motive is blurred. You have to leave behind Alana and go head on with the beast; otherwise everything your father worked for is for nothing."**

**Alana shook her head, "I'm to help in some way, and otherwise dad would've never come for me."**

"**He came for you because you were alone. You were to remain with your vampire mother, but she messed up, now you're here where you don't belong. This is a Winchester family fight, not yours!"**

**Alana threw her against the wall, and curled her long nails about the woman's neck, "I am a Winchester Missouri, John is my birth father and don't ever forget it!"**

"**Enough Alana." John said as he entered the house. "Let her go."**

**Alana let her go and turned to her father, "Am I not your daughter?"**

"**You are indeed my daughter and Missouri, I would suggest keeping quiet. Alana is unstable and I don't want her regretting doing something that pissed her off."**

"**She shouldn't be here John, you know that."**

**Alana and Sam sat on the couch, where Dean motioned them to do. He stood in the doorway watching them as his father and Missouri spoke.**

"**She has a right to be here, she needs us Missouri."**

"**She's a danger to us all."**

"**She's a Winchester and damn stubborn one at that. She and Sam are connected somehow and he refuses to let her go anywhere but with him."**

"**She'll get you all killed."**

"**I don't think so." Alana and Dean said together.**

**John and Missouri looked to the three siblings, all alike in every way, right down to the attitude.**

"**Then she must be prepared to do battle against someone she knows all too well." Missouri said.**

"**My aunt Leslie, I know." She said.**

**The boys and her father looked to her, "What?" they said.**

"**Leslie is after us, the guards at that building, they took mom and Leslie now knows who we are. She is one of the obstacles that must be defeated."**

**John shook his head, "And you didn't say anything before…."**

"**Because I just found out, mom is talking to me, she's hurt. There's not much I can do for her now."**

"**Oh great." Missouri mutters.**

**Alana looks to her family and sighs, "We have to go, Tavern Cliffs is where we must be. There we'll kill the demon, Meg and my Aunt once and for all."**

**Sam stood, taking his sister's hand into his own. "I agree with her, the sooner we kill them, the sooner we are free from this hell."**

**John nodded his agreement, "Then let's go."**

**They left Missouri gaping after them, the four of them already long gone down the road, enroute to a battle they could lose to.**

"**Bless them father, they need our help more then ever." She said and closed the door once more.**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

**Sam was driving again, Alana was unfamiliar with this area and so Sam took it upon himself to show her Tavern Cliffs, a rugged National Park hangout for the local teens. But on a day like this, it was a dangerous place.**

"**Now I see why you kids like this place. It's ugly."**

**Sam grinned, "Well Dean and I didn't get a chance to hang out here, and we were far gone by then."**

"**Boo-Hoo." Alana said, laughing.**

**Sam shook his head, Alana's sense-of-humor slowly dissipating. The vampire side of her was truly revealing itself and it scared Sam.**

"**What's wrong Sammy?"**

"**Nothing sis, just a bit scared is all."**

**She raised an eyebrow, "Please don't tell me you're a wuss now on me."**

"**No. Tavern Cliffs is just some place I wanted to forget."**

"**And?"**

"**I brought Jess here once when she was alive, she nearly got killed."**

**Alana sat up in her seat and looked to her brother, "Shit, that had to suck." Was her comment.**

"**Yeah, well we promised never to come back and guess what, I lied."**

**Alana grinned, "Well brother dearest, lying is what we Winchesters do best. Suck it up already."**

**Sam shook his head, the rest of the ride was silent. Sam was beginning to think his sister had lost her heart for good. But as he came to a stop an hour later, he knew that danger lurked in the shadows. His father parked beside them and the four of them climbed from their vehicles. It was well into dusk and the shadows more profuse then ever before.**

"**Ready kids?" John asked and was answered by a snort from Alana. "Let's go."**

**Alana was the first one out, she was tired of taking orders, she was going to do her own thing and damn be all to the others. But as she came to the entrance of the cliffs, something stopped her. She turned, Sam had grabbed her arm.**

"**Wait for us little sis, I don't want you getting hurt."**

**She shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat man."**

**Sam just stood there waiting for his brother and father to catch up. But as they did, a low rumble was heard and Alana hissed in anger. Out of the darkness came two people that needed to die. Meg. Leslie.**

"**Damn." Dean muttered, as he pulled the Colt pistol from his pocket.**

**Meg rose an eyebrow, the family was strong. How was she going to get to Sam with little Miss Prissy in front of him.**

"**Well hello Sam, I see you brought your dysfunctional family with you. Too bad they are going to lose you."**

**Alana growled and launched at Leslie, pinning her down. "Kill that bitch already will you Dean!"**

**Dean pointed the gun at Meg, but she was quick and moved to behind Sam. Alana was furious and tore her Aunt's throat out, then taking her heart as well. She jumped to her feet and knocked Meg to the ground, holding her down.**

"**You are going to die Meg, and I will do it. Your hurt my brother way too much and I'll be damned to let you try again."**

**Meg tried to pry the vampire girl off of her, but she was way too strong. The demon she worked for was god knows where. "Get off me Alana."**

**Alana plunged her hand into her heart and took hold of it, tearing it from the pitiful human body. She howled in greed as the blood ran down her hands. She looked to her father and brothers, they looking at her in horror.**

"**Alana?" Sam said, looking scared.**

"**Oh come on Sam, you can feel it too, we aren't human anymore."**

**Sam stepped back; Dean placed his hand on his shoulder. Alana was gone, now on evil's side.**

**Meg and Leslie's bodies dispersed into ash, Alana looked bewildered for a moment. She looked up to Sam again, this time her blue eyes reflecting back. "What the hell?" she said and stood, gaping at her bloody hand, "Sam?" she said.**

"**Are you alright Alana?"**

"**What the hell just happened?"**

"**You were a vampire."**

**She scoffed, "Well duh, Mr. Genius I knew that."**

"**No Alana, fully a vampire. You killed Leslie and Meg with your own hands."**

**She raised an eyebrow, "Leslie was the demon then, otherwise I still be that creature."**

**Majestic arose from the mist, a smile on her face. "You destroyed the evils that have tried to kill our family." She said, "Now we can all live in peace."**

**Alana got to her feet, Sam had turned back to his normal self, Alana was near there and Majestic looked human…but how?**

"**Leslie's curse on our family is now gone, we are human once more. Thanks to you Alana we are free."**

**Sam smiled for the first time for real in days. "What are we going to do now?"**

**John laughed, "Go on a REAL hunting trip, this time as a family."**

**Majestic smiled, "You and the boys?"**

"**No Maj, you and Alana and me and the boys, we're a family now and that's how it's going to be."**

**Alana ran into Sam's arms and hugged him, whispering, "Maybe they'll get married and I won't have to go away this time."**

**He nodded, "That would make it for real wouldn't it?"**


	11. Epilogue

**PROLOGUE**

**THREE WEEKS LATER**

**The wedding for John and Majestic (who's name was really Marjorie Lynn). It was a happy reunion and Alana was a maid of honor. Sam and Dean were groomsmen, dressed to the tops in black suits. Alan was dressed in a lilac dress, almost too pale for her pinkish complexion.**

**But the day went on without a hitch and the two families became one. Alana finally got the family she'd always wanted and now had two older brothers to protect her.**

**But as her mother and father left for their honeymoon did Dean finally turn grim, "There was a death in the next town, no cause of death, but it looks suspicious. We got work to do.**

**So off they went, that fateful night, another town, another demon to kill. Soon it would be a family affair.**


End file.
